Percy and Grover Reunite
by TheReversePsychologist
Summary: My interpretation of how Percy and Grover reunite after Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**It got me really annoyed when Rick Riordian only mentioned Grover thrice in the entire Heroes of Olympus. This is one of the ways I imagined them reuniting. If you want to hear more than just ask. This is my first fanfic so please tell me how I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charectors, or the world in this story, only the plot.**

PERCY POV:

The war was finally over, we've had won agian. Finally I could kick back and relax and watch the new generation of demigods fix the gods petty problems. Anna and I have done more in our lives than even Hercules. It was a miracle that we had both survived, but we have each other, and that's all we need.

I look around and see the smoke and debris leftover from the battle. I look up and see the shining eyes of my girlfriend looking straight at me. I took two steps forward and gathered her into my arms. It didn't matter that Leo, Piper, and Jason had vanished in the battle, because all I needed was her. As I gaze up I see the sun peeking through the smoke and a tear rolls down my cheek.

-Line Break-

I walked towards the penthouse with my arm around Annabeth. Chiron had called us to the big house for some reason. We walk down the halls towards his office. The walls on either side of us are are covered with pictures of demigods through the years. Most of them are from the last 10 years, and we appear in a lot of them. I see a duplicate of one that I have in my cabin that is of Annabeth, Grover, and I when we were 12 right after our first quest. When we finally reach Chiron's office, he isn't there. The only thing there is a note scribbled out, and taped to his celestial bronze coated computer.

 _Percy and Annabeth,_

 _Hey I just got back today from a quest to bring back twin children of Ares. They are both like mini-Clarisse's, and there school didn't even have good enchiladas. But back to the main thing I asked Chiron to give this to you for me because I am kinda busy at the moment. Meet me at 6pm by the creek in the woods (you know, the one Perce got claimed at). There is so much we need to catch up on. Also that I've missed you guys._

 _Your friend,_

 _Grover_

Thankfully as good of a friend as he is he wrote the entire letter in Greek. Next to me Annabeth let out a small sniffle, and I saw a true smile appear on her face for the first time since since tartarus.

"Percy, he's alive." said Annabeth

"I know, finally the three of us will be together again."

"Wait…..what time is it" I asked.

"lts 5 minutes to 6, oh we gotta go!" replied Annabeth as we ran out the door towards the river.

-Line Break-

When Anna and I reach the river we see Grover sitting on a rock by the stream, his horns hidden under his rasta cap. when he looks up a grin of excitement crosses his face.

"Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccyyyy!" he bleated as he ran forward and jumped on me and gave me a bear hug.

"Grover...GROVER I CAN'T BREATHE!" I choke out as he finally releases me.

"Percy, oh my gods is it good to see you, and Annabeth." he says as he pulls Annabeth into a rib breaking hug.

"It's good to see you Groover." she wheezes as a tear rolls down her eye

"You guys have to explain everything to me, like why is our empathy link gone, and how did you guys survive tartarus. Also I have the rest of the summer off from gathering demigods. What I really want to know is how you survived the Argo II with Hedge as your Saytar protector instead of me" he said in a long string of words that were all together.

It took us about an hour, but we told Grover everything. we told him how Hera had suppressed our empathy link so that he wouldn't find me. Annabeth, after having to reassure him a few times that we were still all best friends, told him about the rest of the seven. We also explained how difficult it was not having him there. We also told him the entire story of our trip through tartarus. There were pauses though for when one of us had to stop, because of sobbing, or fear of going back there.

We eventually got through it. When we finally did though we were just happy. When the sun started setting we walked back into camp recalling all of the memories that we'd made in the years we've been friends. As we enter the campfire, we look around and see all of the other campers smiling and enjoying themselves. Now that the war is over it's time for us to kick back and relax and enjoy the rest of our lives.

Fin


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey TheReversePsycologist here! I was thinking that I would leave this story as a One-Shot, but If you guys want another chapter ask. I was considering putting another one in but possibly not. If I put it in It will be up by the end of the week!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Check out Sequel

**Hey so ya I know that I didn't post another chapter, but I did write a sequel called Grover Meets the Seven, so go check that out if you want more.**

 **Sorry**

 **Bye Bye**

 **The Reverse Psychologist**


End file.
